


The Moment

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: The moment he laid eyes on her, he was her's.





	1. Chapter One

The moment he saw her, he could barely take his eyes off of her.

He was on his way through the village and she passed by.

Her dark eyes landed on him briefly, then she continued on.

He could only watch her back as she walked away.

Then he shook his head, pulling himself out of his daze.

_I can't spend all day in a daze._

He had to meet Tobirama after all.

 


	2. Chapter Two

He heaved out a deep sigh, glancing down at his bandaged arm.

The battlefield was a tough place to be.

But he would do anything if it meant protecting Konoha.

His arm fell back to his side as he made his way through the village.

The hand of his good arm went through his hair, further messing it up, eyes falling closed as he yawned.

A female voice caused his eyes to snap open.

Dark eyes gazed at him, eyes that he immediately remembered.

 


End file.
